


Cookies, Soap Operas, And Paint

by Grace_28



Series: Drarry Oneshots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Baby James Sirius Potter, Baby Lily Narcissa Potter, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Draco is just going to conjure a rock and throw it at Harry if he wins again, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Painting, Post-War, Soap Opera, these idiots rock-paper-scissored for their kids' last names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_28/pseuds/Grace_28
Summary: After a tough day at work, Harry couldn't wait to come home.Little did he know the love of his life and little Scorpius Abraxas spent the day baking cookies, watching soap operas, and painting James Sirius's room a Slytherin green.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Cookies, Soap Operas, And Paint

"I'm home!" Harry called out into the empty hallway.

He hung his coat up, mentally counting down from three, before being jumped by the love of his life. He staggered backwards as he always does, and he smiled down at his attention-needy husband, Draco Malfoy. He had thought this before, but he was going to think it again: he would never get tired of Draco greeting him like this. After all, it's the only time that Draco would ever be shorter than him.

"How was work?" Draco asked sweetly.

His hair was slightly wavy, which told Harry exactly what he'd been doing on his day off— watching cringey soap operas on the telly and preparing to deny it entirely when Harry interrogated him about it later. Harry knew he'd hear about it anyways. His husband was just like that.

"Made me wish to be here with you," Harry promised.

He kissed Draco, his smile obviously ruining their kiss as it always did. However, unlike all the other times, there was a giggle between them and a pair of very tiny hands slapping Harry's chest. Harry stepped away and glanced downwards to see Scorpius with messier hair than usual. And that was saying something since he'd inherited the Potters' genes of having incredibly messy hair.

He gasped. "Don't tell me you introduced Scorp to soap operas!"

"Papa says he didn't!" Scorpius childishly giggled.

"Precisely. Good job, love."

Harry rolled his eyes and held his arms out for Scorpius. Draco complied, pressing his index finger to his lips as he silently told Scorpius to keep their secret. It was so cute, Harry decided he'd let the subject go.

"What did you and your papa do today then, Scorp?"

Scorpius hummed, looking up thoughtfully. "Can't tell you, dada! Papa says it's surprise!"

"A surprise, you say?" Harry raised his eyebrow and glanced towards Draco. His husband of three years smirked, forcing him to look back towards their son for the answer. However, Scorpius wore an identical smirk to Draco's. Harry sighed and nuzzled his cheek into Scorpius's white-blondish hair. "You're becoming more and more like your papa every day, Scorp."

"A compliment, I suppose," Draco sneered.

Harry shook his head, chuckling. "Of course."

"Dada, papa says I'm gonna be a snake!" Scorpius crowed. "Papa says I'm gonna snake just like him!"

"No," Harry dramatically groaned. "You're going to be a good lion just like your dada."

"Eww! Snakes are cooler, dada!"

Harry shot a fake glare Draco's way. "Look at what you've done to our son. He wants to be a _Slytherin_."

"As he should."

Harry rolled his eyes affectionately. "I hope you haven't corrupted our other son, Draco."

"He's two years old. Of course I haven't."

"So you didn't paint James' room Slytherin green and tell him a story about how snakes can bite off a lion's hind-leg to enforce Slytherin superiority?" Draco's cheeks reddened, telling Harry the answer even without him hearing the words from Draco's lips. "And you didn't tell him green was the color of American muggle money and that red was the color of a baboon's arse?"

"I... I may or may not have done that," Draco grumbled. He folded his arms and huffed. "What's it to you anyways? It's Scorpius's and my business, not yours."

Harry hummed and took his shoes off. "I just suppose I'll have to help when it's time for Lily to be introduced to your obsession with Slytherin superiority."

"Of course," Draco replied haughtily.

"Of course," Scorpius mimicked. Then his green eyes widened. "Wait! Papa, quick! Hide cookies! Dada might eat them all!"

"Cookies?" Harry repeated.

"Scorpius was on his best behaviour today so I thought he deserved a few sweets. We spent an hour decorating them."

"Our son is going to have a sweet tooth just like his papa," Harry repeated in a grave tone. Scorpius giggled before quickly demanding for Draco to hide the cookies. "I hope you shared with James."

"Nope!"

"Of course you didn't. Poor James. He's the brother of the splitting image of Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy! Malfoy!" Scorpius crowed.

"It seems it is you who is corrupting Scorpius, not I." Then Draco sniffed the air. "Go take a bath. You stink like crap."

"Dada, what is crap?"

Harry winked as he set Scorpius down to the ground. Their son immediately took off running to the kitchen. "I'll be sure to tell Molly you taught him that."

"You will do no such thing!" Draco threatened.

"I will," Harry promised. Then he loosened his tie and pressed a chaste kiss to Draco's lips. "Thanks for welcoming me home, Draco. Love you."

"I know." Draco smirked. "I heard you the first fifteen times today."

"I've only said it sixteen times? I suppose I have only a few more to go today," Harry teased.

As per usual, his dramatic husband glared at him and mentally stabbed him in the face. Harry couldn't help but smile. "Don't you dare limit yourself."

"Never do," Harry swore. "I'll take that shower now. Make sure you hide the cookies so Scorp doesn't throw a 'Draco' fit."

"A 'Draco' fit? Honestly, Harry. I believe the word you were looking for is 'dramatic', not 'Draco'—" His husband sucked in a harsh breath, looking nothing if not pissed. "Fuck you, Potter. You're sleeping on the couch tonight. "

Harry laughed and kissed him again. "Love you too, Draco."


End file.
